<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439200">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bicycles, Boo Seungkwan &amp; Chwe Hansol | Vernon are Best Friends, Dating, Dramedy, F/M, First Dates, Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Minor Violence, Original Character-centric, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 02:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Original Female Character(s), Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2:15 PM</strong>
</p><p>"How did you pass that class?You barley even studied!"Sophia looked at her friend Emily and smiled,trying her best not to burst out laughing at her bewildered expression."Because for some reason I was the only idiot that actually took the damn test!"She said,finally giving up and bursting into a fit of laughter.Emily just smiled and rolled her eyes at her."Whatever smartalic."She said,trying and failing to hide the amusement in her voice.</p><p><em>I'm really happy that she's my</em> <em>friend</em>.Sophia thought to herself.<em>I don't what I would do without her in my life.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>